


Pessimist

by Soul4Sale



Series: Dragon Age Generated Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Thrask can’t bare to see Grace frown so often, so he tries to help her smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pessimist

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having a hard time sleeping tonight, for some reason. I was really tired, but here I am at 2am writing another fic and trying to be tired. xD So, hopefully this gets done. I may do a few of these tonight, who knows.

“Why do you always frown when I see you?” Thrask asked me one day, a kind smile bordering on fond on his lips. 

“I never liked the Circle in Starkhaven,” I begin with a sigh, “But the Gallows doesn’t exactly seem like a better place to spend my life.” How could he even ask such a thing? It’s obvious that I hate it here, and I had wanted to escape for a reason. He never did seem like a very bright man.

“I suppose the place could use a new look,” He offered on a chuckle, “It is an awfully sad place. Though you should try to find peace here.” That was a stab I didn’t quite want to admit to, but it must have shown on my face because his eyes turned softer. After a moment, he reached into a small pack he had, and produced from it a beautiful wildflower; all blue with a delicate green stem. With an outstretched hand and flat palm, he presented the flower to me.

“Here, perhaps this will brighten your day.” He smiled sweetly, this time, as though he were offering a gift to a lover.

“Why would I want a Harlot’s Blush?” I asked, and he was quick to reply.

“I’m sure it’s not every day you receive a flower.” And he was right. I could feel my cheeks light aflame as I accepted the gift, smiling softly at it. The petals were velvety smooth and I couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at receiving a present. 

“Thank you.” The Circle may have still been a hell to me, but his gift gave me a few days’ reprieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I may not have really done the prompt like I’d wanted to, but this is cute, I think. ^^ Have a happy little one-shot for the first day of spring!


End file.
